Rat Pack
by Orcishboy
Summary: Takes place between "Beauty and the Beasts" and "Revelations". A new player has entered the game.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Rat Pack**

synopsis: Takes place between Beauty and the Beasts and Revelations. A new player enters the game.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander are walking home from the Bronze. Talking about tomorrow's school assembly. Suddenly, a small creature tackled Xander, knocking him down. Before they know what happens the creature bites down into his arm. Xander tries to get it off but it's too strong. Buffy manages to kick it off and it turns to face them. It looked like a young boy, no older than eleven, but they knew better than that. The vampire rubbed where Buffy had kicked him and said,

"Ouch! That is definitely a slayer's kick. Well, I got what I came for so, see you later slayer." He then jumped up onto the roof of a building and disappeared. Buffy decided not to go after it and checked on Xander. Then she realized something odd.

"Hey, your arm", she said.

"Yeah, I know he bit me.", Xander replied.

"No, I mean, why did he bite your arm? Why didn't he go for your throat?", Buffy explained.

"Perhaps the vampire didn't want to kill Xnader", Giles suggested the next day after school. Cordelia, Oz, and Faith were with them as well. "Perhaps he simply wanted to make it look like there was simply a maniac on the loose."

"Or maybe he just was trying to gain a psychic link with Xander" said a child's voice from the corner of the room. There stood Xander's attacker from last night. Now that it was light, Buffy could see that he had dirty blood hair ending in a rat tail on the back of his head. Before he knew what hit him, Buffy had pinned him against the wall. "Hey!", he cried.

"How did you get in here?", Buffy demanded. "I teleported" the boy said, pointing to a device on his wrist. "Watcher, tell your slayer to heel. You know what happens when you mess with a dhampir."

"If you're a dhampir, show me your hands.", Giles said.

"You mean where your people branded me, fine.", the boy then held up his hands. On one hand there was a right side up pentagram. On the other, an upside down pentagram.

"Let him go Buffy.", Giles said once he saw the boy's hands. Buffy did a she was told and asked.

"What the hell's a dhampir?"

"A half vampire, in my case, on my father's side", the boy answered, "My name is Matt 'the rat' Rensfield, you can call me Rat, all my friends do."

"So, WE shouldn't call you Rat.", Buffy said sarcastically

"So what did you mean about a psychic link", Xander asked, sounding a little nervous.

"If a vampire lets his or her victim live, they are able to see into the victim's minds." Giles explained.

"Very good Giles. You see Xander, I wanted to learn everything I could about Buffy. I am not allowed to attack the Slayer, and I try not to attack innocent girls. So, you were the most logical choice.", the Rat explained.

"So, what do you do?", Cordelia asked.

"The same things that slayers do. Except I'm forbidden by the watchers's council to interfere or aid in a slayer's business.", Rat explained, " However, I can provide information. As you know, there have been a lot of muggings in the past few days. These are actually being done by a vampire group. And I know where their nest is."

The Rat led them to an old warehouse where they found a dozen or so vampires. While Faith and Buffy Fought them. Rat waited outside. However, when a vampire went after him, he pulled out a gun and fired. To Buffy's surprise, the vampire turned to dust.

"How did you do that?", she asked.

"I use silver bullets, they work just as well on vampires as they do on werewolves.", Rat replied, "Well, I'd better get home" he then pushed a few buttons on his teleporter. When nothing happened he swore and said, "The batteries in my teleporter must be dead. I guess I'll have to walk." With that, he jumped onto the nearest rooftop.

"I think I'll follow him", Buffy said.

"Okay, see you later B." Faith replied. So Buffy followed Rat back to an abandoned mansion on the other side of town. When he stopped he said,

"You might as well come in slayer"

"Let me guess, you could smell me", Buffy asked.

"Yep", Rat replied.

When they got inside, Rat called, "Hey Hunsha, I'm home, and I brought a slayer." Then a green skinned, five foot tall creature came wobbling out.

"Oh my, a slayer. Don't worry, I'm not a demon.", Hunsha said, seeing the suspicious look on Buffy's face.

"Could've fooled me.", she said.

"It's true, orcs aren't classified as demons. You see, we are mortal, like our human cousins.", Hunsha explained. Just then, Buffy saw a sort of shrine in a corner of the room. She was about to examine it further, when Rat got in her way.

"Nobody touches that. It's a tribute to my mother", he scolded.

"What happened to her?", Buffy asked.

"Killed by a vampire.", Rat replied.

"Your father?"

"No, my mother put a curse on him so he couldn't hurt us. Not that he was bad, but he had a bad temper.", Rat explained.

"Where was he?", Buffy asked pointing at Hunsha.

"It was his day off that night, he felt so bad afterwards that he's never left me alone, except for when I'm on patrol"

"And how did you survive"

"I hid, dhampirs don't give off a scent. Now, if you'll excuse me", he said, replacing the batteries in his teleporter, "I'm going out too eat." He then pushed a few buttons on his teleporter, a vortex appeared, and he stepped through it.

When Buffy got home she couldn't believe it. There on her couch, was the Rat, talking with her mom.

"Oh hi Buffy", Joyce said, "Your friend Rat just stopped by to chat."

"What are you doing here" Buffy asked the Rat.

"I told you I was going out to eat.", Rat answered, "I thought I'd try your mom's cooking" Just then, something above the Rat's ear began to vibrate. It took Buffy a minute to realize it was a communicator. Rat pushed a button and listened. Then he said, " I just picked up a police report. Our vampire has struck again"

"I thought we got all of them already." Buffy said.

"We didn't get their leader.", Rat replied. "Call Faith and tell her to meet us at the alleyway on Bluff Street."

When they got there, Rat reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be contacts. After putting them on he looked the cop at the scene in the eyes and said, "go home", and the cop obeyed. "Hypno-lenses", He explained. He then knelt down next to the body. To Buffy it looked like the person died from a slit throat, but Rat said. "Sure, it looks like a slit throat, but if you run your finger along the cut, you'll find to minor abrasions where he bit in. Suddenly something came up from behind and knocked Buffy and Faith to the ground. Rat turned around and said, "Hello dad". Then he and the vampire hugged. "So, what are you doing back in town?" Rat asked. His father replied,

"I just wanted a chance to kill the legendary two slayers."

"Well then go ahead", said Rat, "Sorry slayers but I can't help you" He then jumped up onto the rooftop. Buffy and Faith fought as hard as they could, but the vampire was too strong. Before he went in for the kill however, he said, "I'll kill you like my servant killed that woman of mine, nice and slow." Just as he was leaning down to bite Buffy, There was a loud bang, and the next moment, Rat's father turned to dust. Rat had never left, he had been watching the whole time. He jumped down from the ledge and started to apologize, but before he could, faith pulled out a stake and drove it into his chest. He fell to the ground and Buffy scolded Faith.

"He did save us."

"Yeah, once he knew it would benefit him" Faith shot back, "So, why isn't he dust?"

"Maybe Dhampirs don't dust." Buffy suggested.

"Or maybe, I'm not dead." Rat said. He climbed to his feet and lifted up his shirt, revealing a bullet proof vest. "You'll need to do more than that, although the stake was a good choice. Considering it's the only thing that could kill me. Well, until we meet again slayers, bye" Her then pushed activated his teleporter, and vanished into the night.

**The End**


End file.
